fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Hekikoe Uta
http://i817.photobucket.com/albums/zz95/stevisounds/Vocaloid_base_by_xDemonxAkumax1_zpscfbca123.png |name = Hekikoe |name2 = Uta |name_means = A false voice singing a song |introduced = November 25, 2013 |birthdate = December 19 |gender = Feminine |age = 17 and a half |height = 5'3"/160,02 cm |weight = 94.2 lbs/42 kg |seriest = Pitchloid |seriesn = None |voice = Her voice is currently Megurine Luka's voice pitched down 2|genre = N/A |item = Matches |likes = Sleeping, fire, and KAITO (as a friend/person to annoy) |creator = LorieSweetCrush|illustrator = xDemonxAkumax/LorieSweetCrush |media = There is currently no media for this fanloid. |related = BlairE }} Design *'Hair Color: Red' *'Eye Color: Pale red' *'Headgear: N/A' *'Earphones: N/A' *'Clothing: Uta's top is a black tube top covered by a red tailcoat with gold trim on it. She wears a pair of white shorts under a mostly transparent purple colored skirt. Her boots are also transparent and have a semi-glowing line running down the side/front of them. Her arm warmers are simple and white with pale violet ends.' *'Nationality/Race: Japanese-American' Personality extended Uta is a fairly upbeat girl, considering the fact that her voice comes from a piece of technology embedded in her neck. She is shy at first, but when she opens up she may just be the biggest bundle of hyper that you've ever seen! Biography When Uta was being created her name was originally Hibikine Kasai. There was a malfunction in her vocal software causing the only noise that she made to be squeaks. Her developers finished her and simply made her a temporary silenceloid until they were able to design a piece of technology that gave her a voice. They had to edit Gumi's, however, as when the vocal software malfunctioned it erased all data of Uta's voice. She is currently known as a 'Pitchloid'. Voice configuration Uta does not have a voice configuration yet, so she uses Gumi's. Gumi's voice is pitched down 2. Notable media There is currently no media for Uta yet. Relationships extended BlairE: BlairE and Uta had similar problems with their voices. Uta and BlairE are considered sisters. KAITO: Uta and KAITO are more or less friends. Uta likes to bug KAITO when she's bored and he has learned to tune it out (mostly). Kagamine Rin and Len: She has no major problem with them. Hatsune Miku: Uta is not very fond of Miku as she's been called a remake of her many times before. Megurine Luka: Honestly, she and Uta barely pay attention to each other. Uta figures that she and Luka would get along well. Gakupo Kamui: Uta is very fond of this samurai. (She has a small crush on him) MEIKO: Honestly? She really scares Uta. Although she has no clue why... Megpoid Gumi: They don't know each other at all. Appearances Hekikoe Uta has not made any appearances in anything that is documented. Trivia *"A false voice" does not refer to her using Gumi's voicebank; it refers to her using the technology in her neck. *If she had to choose, her favorite Vocaloid would be Utatane Piko, and her favorite UTAU would be Namine Ritsu. *She will answer to Hibikine Kasai, as well. Gallery unknown-icon.png|